Nepenthes naga
by arvisha
Summary: Kisah ini dibuat untuk Science (Fan) Fiction Day 2014. Kisah tentang pencarian tanaman langka di pulau Sumatra, penebusan janji, penghapusan rasa bersalah, serta obat rindu.


_**Nepenthes naga**_

**Cerita ini dibuat untuk mengikuti Science (Fan) Fiction Day Challenge 2014. Tokoh-tokoh di bawah ini merupakan tokoh yang diciptakan oleh J.K. Rowling, penulis favoritku sepanjang masa. Kisah ini terilhami dari foto dan tulisan dari . . Terima kasih untuk **_**author **_**sekaligus **_**photografer Nepenthes naga**_** pada website tersebut. **

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam sebahu, berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan belantara. Tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat kayu hitam dan kaku. Di ujung tongkat itu keluar cahaya yag cukup untuk menerangi jalan lelaki itu. Sudah enam hari dia menyusuri belantara di puncak gunung itu.

Gunung itu merupakan salah satu dataran tinggi yang berkumpul di sebelah barat pulau Andalas. Pulau yang terletak sangat jauh dari Britania Raya, tempat asal sang lelaki. Jarak yang sangat jauh itu ia tempuh untuk menuntaskan janji yang ia simpan sejak masa kanak-kanaknya.

"Sev..", seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang, ikal kemerahan memanggil namanya lembut.

"Ya, Lily, ada apa?", sahut bocah lelaki pucat dengan rambut hitam dan kemeja kumal dan kelonggaran. Sang bocah menutup sejenak buku yang sedang dibacaya, dan menoleh ke arah sang gadis yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang _tropical pitcher plants_?", tanya Lily Evans.

"_Tropical pitcher plants_? Nama yang sangat lucu! Tanaman apa itu? Apa yang bisa ditangkapnya? Apakah itu tanaman sihir yang bisa berlari-lari untuk mengejar mangsanya? Ibuku tidak pernah menceritakan itu. Hmm.. Mungkin saat kita di Hogwarts nanti, kita bisa melihatnya. Aku pernah dengar tentang Mandragora, tanaman yang bisa menjerit seperti bayi, mungkin tanaman itu begitu juga ya?" cerocos Severus Snape.

Lily tersenyum, belum pernah teman lelaki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu sebelumnya dengan rasa penasaran yang besar . Biasanya Severus hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lily tentang dunia sihir. Jika didesak, barulah Severus akan menjelaskan lebih detil sesuatu yang ia tahu tentang dunia sihir. Selalu Lily yang bertanya, dan Severus yang menjawab. Peristiwa berkebalikan baru kali ini terjadi. Baru kali ini Lily yang lebih tahu.

"Bukan Sev, itu bukan tanaman sihir. Tanaman ini bisa ditemukan di dunia _muggle, _Hmm.. itu kan sebutan untuk orang yang bukan penyihir seperti kita?"

"Ya, benar Lils, _Muggle _adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir seperti kita. Tapi bagaimana bisa, tanaman yang bisa menangkap sesuatu tumbuh di luar lingkungan sihir? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, malah balik bertanya", gerutu Severus.

"Hihi.. kau lucu sekali Sev. Baru kali ini kau terlihat sangat penasaran. Biasanya aku yang selalu mendesakmu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Kali ini akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu penasaran. Senang rasanya menjadi lebih tahu darimu, tuan tahu segala…", goda Lily.

"Ayolah Lily, jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Aku bukan tuan tahu segala, hanya saja aku lebih banyak tahu darimu tentang dunia sihir. Nah sekarang tampaknya kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Tolong jelaskan…", bujuk Severus.

"Baiklah, Severus Snape. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu. _Tropica pitcher plants _adalah tanaman yang hidup di daerah tropis, di gunung-gunungnya yang tinggi. Tanaman yang sudah hampir punah ini, bisa menangkap dan memangsa serangga…"

"Menangkap dan memangsa serangga? Tanaman memakan hewan? Bagaimana bisa? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya", potong Severus.

"Haduh Severus, penjelasanku kan belum selesai. Jangan dipotong dulu dong!", sahut Lily kesal.

"Maafkan aku Lils, aku tambah penasaran dengan penjelasanmu itu. Setahuku, tumbuhan kan berada pada posisi paling bawah pada piramida makanan, bagaimana bisa dia memakan hewan yang berada di posisi di atasnya?", balas Severus.

"Severus, sebaiknya kau juga membaca buku-buku _muggle_, jadi pengetahuan dan wawasanmu semakin bertambah. _Tropical pitcher plants_ memiliki nama latin _Nepenthes_. Eh, kamu tahu kan Sev, bahwa di dunia _muggle, _setiap jenis makhluk hidup diberi nama latin?", tanya Lily lagi sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Ya aku tahu. Manusia disebut _Homo sapiens_. Di dunia sihir juga begitu. Ada beberapa penyihir yang menyebut jembalang sebagai _Gernumbli gardensi_", jawab Severus.

"Apa? Gernum apa itu tadi? Apa itu jembalang Sev?", tanya Lily.

"Nanti sajalah kujelaskan. Kau belum selesai menjelaskan tentang _Nepenthes_", balas Severus.

"Ah, kau ingat namanya, padahal baru sekali kusebut. Ingatanmu memang tajam, Sev", puji Lily.

"Biasa saja", jawab Severus datar. Namun dalam hati ia merasa bangga dipuji Lily. Sebetulnya dia mudah mengingat kata baru itu bukan karena ingatannya tajam, namun karena dia begitu detil memperhatikan ucapan dan gerakan Lily. Karena saat-saat bersama Lily adalah saat-saat berharga baginya, jadi ia rekam dengan sangat baik.

"Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan. _Nepenthes_ memiliki kemampuan untuk menangkap serangga dengan modifikasi daunnya yang besar dan lengket. Daun itu mirip dengan mulut, di bagian bawah mulut tersebut terdapat kantung. Serangga akan hinggap di mulut tersebut, karena bagian itu mengeluarkan aroma tajam yang menarik serangga. Setelah serangga hinggap di tepi mulut tersebut, serangga akan terjatuh ke dalam kantung yang lengket dan mengandung zat kimia yang dapat mematikan serangga. Tubuh serangga yang mati akan hancur oleh zat kimia itu, lalu zat nitrogen dari serangga mati itu diserap tumbuhan untuk keperluannya membuat protein", jelas Lily panjang lebar.

Severus terpana mendengar penjelasan Lily, "Iii..itu sangat menakjubkan Lils, aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung".

"Wah, kalau kau ingin melihatnya secara langsung, kau harus pergi ke Asia Tenggara, Sev. Tumbuhan ini banyak ditemukan di hutan-hutan pulau Andalas, Borneo, Selebes, dan Papua. Tapi aku membawa buku yang memuat gambar-gambarnya. Aku baru saja meminjam buku ini dari perpustakaan sekolahku", ujar Lily sambil mengeluarkan buku berjudul 'Tropical Plants'.

"Boleh kulihat Lils?"

"Tentu saja, Sev. Nah ini _Nepenthes _yang paling besar. Namanya _Nepenthes naga_. Naga adalah bahasa daerah untuk _dragon, _Sev. Karena ukurannya yag sangat besar, maka tanaman ini dinamakan demikian", jelas Lily sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

"Wow, tanaman yang sangat menakjubkan! Ternyata tidak hanya satu jenis ya, tapi aku paling suka yang ini. Suatu saat kita akan ke Andalas untuk melihatnya secara langsung, Lils", ujar Severus.

"Ah, benarkah itu Severus? Kita akan pergi ke Andalas untuk melihat _Nepenthes naga_?", tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja Lils, aku janji akan mengajakmu ke sana. Mungkin setelah kita tamat dari Hogwarts, kita bisa pergi bersama keliling dunia untuk melihat dan mempelajari keajaiban-keajaiban lainnya", janji Severus.

Sayangnya hal itu hanyalah janji semata. Lily Evans tidak lagi menjadi sahabat Severus, bahkan menjauhi Severus. Lily menikah dengan musuh terbesar Severus, kemudian ia wafat di tangan Pangeran Kgelapan, mantan Tuan Severus Snape. Rasa sakit yang dialami Severus bertubi-tubi. Ia menyalahi dirinya atas semua peristiwa itu. Seandainya ia tidak terjun ke dalam dunia sihir hitam, mungkin dia bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada Lily, dan Lily masih hidup sampai saat ini.

Yah memang, banyak orang beranggapan bahwa rasa bersalah itu sudah terbayarkan. Ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa putra Lily, dan berkat bantuan dirinya, putra Lily dapat menghancurkan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang telah membunuh ibunya. Penghargaan besar dari dunia sihir dan pembersihan nama pun diberikan kepadanya, ia akan diangkat kembali menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Namun semua itu ia tolak.

Ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts, meninggalkan Britania Raya. Berjalan sendiri tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya ia teringat kembali akan janji itu. Kerinduannya kepada Lily tak tertahankan, ia pun berusaha menepati janji itu. Pergi ke pulau Andalas untuk menemukan tanaman penangkap serangga itu. Berharap jiwa Lily menyertai kepergiannya. Walaupun ia merasa seorang diri,

Di hari ketujuh mendaki dan menuruni gunung-gunung yang bernama Bukit Barisan, da semakin jauh dari mata air, sementara persediaan airnya semakin menipis, _Nepenthes _belum juga berhasil ditemukan. Ia berusaha menikmati perjalanan itu, Hutan di sini sangat indah dan penuh banyak hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya di negara asalnya. Pohon-pohonnya beraneka ragam. Hujan sering terjadi, cukuplah untuk menghapus keringatnya setelah berjalan jauh dengan tersengat sinar matahari daerah tropis. Sebagai penyihir, sebetulnya ia bisa _apparition_, menghilang dan muncul kapanpun dan di manapun untuk mempersingkat jarak. Tapi dia ingin menikmati keindahan alam yang ada.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia melihat seekor kucing besar belang-belang dengan taring yang sangat tajam, dan sudah siap menerkamnya. Dengan lambaian singkat tongkat sihirnya, muncullah api yang membuat hewan itu lari ketakutan. Ah, dia telah bertemu harimau Sumatra secara langsung dan berhasil selamat dari hewan buas itu.

"Ah, seandainya ada Lily di sini, dia tentu senang melihat kucing besar itu. Dia kan sangat menyukai kucing", Severus kembali teringat Lily.

Severus yang sedang melamun terkenang akan Lily, tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu yang tampak seperti tali yang tebal dan sangat panjang. Ia terjatuh dan tiba-tiba merasa gatal. Rupanya banyak semut berukuran besar sedang meniti tali itu. Severus menatap ke atas, mengikuti arah jalan para semut. Tali itu ternyata melekat pada sesuatu yang menyerupai kantung raksasa. Tinggi kantung itu sekitar 5 meter. Kantung yang berwarna hijau kemerahan…

Severus terpana, "Ne..ne.. _Nepenthes naga_..",

Air matanya terjatuh, "A.. a.. aku berhasil menemukan _Nepenthes naga_, Lils..", bisiknya berusaha menahan tangis.

Ia berdiri dan berusaha memanjat pohon di dekat _Nepenthes_, dia ingin melihat isi kantung tumbuhan itu. Dilihatnya serangga-serangga yang satu persatu terjatuh ke dalam kantung. Kantung kemudian tertutup rapat. Di dalam kantung itu, proses pelumatan serangga sedang berlangsung. Severus menunggu dengan sabar. Beberapa jam kemudian, mulut kantung kembali terbuka, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan serangga. Severus berusaha mengambil cairan dari dalam kantung, meresapinya sedikit. Ah cairannya menyejukkan, Severus mengisi botolnya yang kosong, untuk minuman di perjalanan pulang. Tidak lupa mengisi beberapa botol lainnya, satu botol kecil untuk ia teliti khasiat cairan dari tanaman itu, satu botol lainnya untuk ia bawa ke makam Lily.

"Kubawakan untukmu juga Lils", bisiknya.

"Terima kasih Sev, masih mengingatku dan menunaikan janjimu..", bisik lembut seorang wanita.

**===========TAMAT===========**


End file.
